


Ink My Skin With Your Name

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Artist Derek, Derek Gets a Tattoo, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post Hale Fire, Tattoo Artist Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is a troubled soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink My Skin With Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an Ed Sheeran song. All mistakes are mine.

Derek Hale is a troubled soul. The fire that destroyed his home and killed most of his family is probably the cause, or maybe it's the guilt that it was his ex girlfriend jaded that he broke things off with her who killed them. It doesn't matter now, Kate's in jail and Derek is slowly healing. It's been almost a decade now, and he's trying to heal along with his sisters. He's a different person now, he tries to act like he did before the fire but he's no longer the romantic, self assured self. “Hey, wanna get dinner?” Laura asks, and Derek looks up from where he was lazy sketching on his note book.

“No, thanks. I just ate.” Derek says, and Laura nods her head as she moves to look over his shoulder to see what he's drawing. Derek owns a studio downtown where he has a successful art business, and he looks up at her. He was drawing a wolf, he likes wolves since his mother liked them so much that she kept all kinds of knickknacks and decorations, and Laura smiles down at him.

“It's good, Der. I like it.” Laura says, and Derek smiles at her while he looks down at the art work. It's a lot of detail, it's where Derek stands out with his peers is how much detail he puts into his work, and he looks at her. “I've got to pick the girls up from school, okay?” Laura says, and Derek nods his head while he goes back to shading the wolf. “Come over for dinner, yeah? You shouldn't be alone so much.” Laura says as she asks him again, and Derek sighs to himself while he moves to stand up to walk her out.

Derek doesn't mind spending time with his sister and his nieces, but he couldn't be around them for too long without feeling guilty about all that's happened to them. Laura tells him all the time that it wasn't his fault, but he doesn't believe it not for a second. He's trying to think of a way to honor his mother, but nothing is coming to mind. He draws her all the time, puts her image or things that remind him of her in everything that he does, and he smiles to himself when the wolf takes on a life of it's own.

Derek comes to the conclusion that the best way to remember his mother is to get a tattoo, and he knows that it should a wolf. His mother had an almost unhealthy obsession with wolves, she would collect figurines and anything that had to do with them, and Derek would always tease her saying that she was part wolf since she loved them so much.

It's his sketch that he wants to be tattooed on his side and stomach where he can always see it, and he makes sure the drawing is perfect before he starts to look up tattoo places near him. He finds one that near him, and he hums to himself while he moves find his coat. Derek needs to know that the person doing his tattoo will be able to make the tattoo as good as the drawing that he did. Derek grabs his keys before he makes his way to his car.

****

The tattoo shop is small place, Derek almost drives past it, and he pulls into the parking lot before he walks up to it. The bell rings when he opens the door, and Derek looks around. It's a nice shop, small but clean, and it has nice designs on the wall. “Can I help you?” Derek hears, and he turns his head to see a man with tattoos over his arms and a eyebrow and lip ring.

Derek smiles some as he moves to get his drawing out of his pocket, and he walks towards the counter. “I want a tattoo with this wolf.” Derek says, sliding the paper over to him. He smiles to him, and he moves to unfold the paper. The man takes the paper to look at, and Derek sees his jaw practically drop.

“Dude, did you draw this?” He asks, and Derek nods his head while the man nods in surprise. “This is amazing, man. I love it. I can do it, but it'll take some time.” He says, and Derek snorts as he moves to run his hand through his hair.

“Look, no offense, but you don't even look old enough to drive.” Derek says, and the man laughs. Derek has to admit it's a nice laugh, it almost makes him laugh too. The man looks at the drawing again before looking at the man.

“I'm almost twenty-one, so I'm not old enough to drink but I can give tattoos.” He tells him, smiling at him while he runs his tongue over his pierced lip, and Derek finds himself watching the action without looking away. “I'm Stiles, by the way.” Stiles says, as if he suddenly remembered that he needed to introduce himself.

“I'm Derek.” Derek tells him, and Stiles smiles as he continues to look at the drawing as if he's trying to memorize for himself. “I want that on my side curving towards my stomach.” Derek explains, and Stiles nods his head as he looks at Derek before looking back at the drawing.

“Lift up your shirt some.” Stiles says, and Derek does it while Stiles looks at him and the drawing. “Okay, dude. This is going to take a couple weeks, okay? It's, like, way to detailed for just a one time visit.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his agreement while he moves to put his shirt down. He catches the way that Stiles looks at him, but he doesn't say anything about it or call attention to it. “I'll be the one doing it because I'm the best artist here, if I do say so myself. You'll want me to do it, not anyone else.” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles some while he nods his head.

“You'll do fine.” Derek tells him, and Stiles smirks some before looking him up and down. “Can you do it? Just like I have it?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods his head while he moves to get something.

“Sure. What I'll end up doing is tracing around it, making a stencil of it, and that's how I put it on. I'll have to wing it with the shadowing, but I'm good at that don't worry. Better than Crazy Erica.” Stiles says, and he hears a loud 'hey!' from the back. Stiles smiles to himself while he moves to show Derek the stencil of his drawing, and he smiles at him. “I like this so much, you know? It's great.” Stiles tells him, and Derek thinks his cheek turn a little pink. He knows that he should be used to praise but it's still hard to listen to.

“Thanks.” Derek tells him, and Stiles smiles at him while he moves to look at his calendar that on his desk before turning around to yell for Erica.

“I can't read her damn handwriting.” Stiles mumbles, and a blonde girl that's covered in tattoos walks out from behind. Her red lipstick is slightly smeared as if she keeps biting her lips, and she smiles at Derek before leaning against Stiles.

“What's up, babe?” Erica says, and Derek bites his lip as he takes a half step back. Of course the one person that he thought was cute and funny would be dating someone absolutely gorgeous, and Derek does his best to smile at her so he doesn't seem rude.

“I can't read your writing, yeah. You're the worst secretary in the world.” Stiles tells her, and she huffs before moving to get a marker to use to write over the date. “His name is Derek.” Stiles tells her, and Erica writes down the name while Stiles looks over her shoulder at what she's writing. “Okay, come in Thursday at noon and I'll get the outline down before I add some other stuff in. We're looking at about four visits, but I'll only charge the standard cost for the tattoo.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his head.

“That sounds good.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him while he takes a picture of the drawing while Erica looks at it. Derek is used to having his art criticized, but this is different since he feels nervous while they look at it. He normally doesn't care what people think of his art because he likes it, but he wants Stiles and his friends to like his stuff.

“It's good work.” Erica tells him, and she leans against the counter some. “See you later, babe.” Erica says, waving over her shoulder as she goes to answer the phone when it rings. Derek smiles some as she leaves, maybe she just calls everyone that, and Stiles smiles at him before he moves to hand him back his drawing.

“See you tomorrow, dude.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him for a second before nodding his head as he takes his drawing before walking out of the store still smiling some.

****

Derek had trouble sleeping last night, he was excited about getting his tattoo started and maybe he was excited about seeing Stiles again. He thought about Stiles last night, not in a sexual way but more in an unable to stop thinking about him sort of way. When his alarm goes off in the morning, Derek immediately gets out of bed.

His routine has been the same ever since he lived by himself, and he has no intention of stopping now. Derek moves to go brush his teeth after he relieves himself and washing his hands, and he hums to himself while he moves to get his shoes to go for a run. He likes running, it clears his mind and makes him only focus on his breathing, and he does it until he can't. Derek takes a shower after that before grabbing a Poptart on his way to his studio.

Derek's appointment isn't until noon, so he'll have a few hours to himself in his studio while he moves to get into his car. He has a bad habit of daydreaming while he drives, but he never crashes or hits anyone while he goes to work. His studio is more his home than his actual home, and he moves to let himself in. Derek has been lacking inspiration lately, his tattoo taking all of his creative genius, but it always comes back to him. Noon comes faster than he realizes it, and he drives quickly to Stiles' tattoo parlor. Derek parks his car before he moves to go into the seemingly empty tattoo parlor, and he waits to hear Stiles or Erica greet him. “Hello?” Derek calls out, and Erica walks out from behind the counter.

“Hey, Derek. Stiles is just getting everything together for you.” Erica says, and Stiles smiles at him when he sticks his head from behind the back of the tattoo parlor. “Stiles, that hot guy is here!” Erica calls out, and Derek blushes some while Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Come on back here, Derek.” Stiles tells Derek, and Derek walks by while Erica shamelessly checks him out when he walks by her. Derek follows after him before he lays down in the chair while Stiles moves around to clean his work station, and Derek watches him some. Stiles hums lightly to himself while he moves to sit down next to Derek. “Take your shirt off, please.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles some while he takes off his shirt.

Derek sees Stiles' cheeks turn pink while he lays back down, and Stiles moves to lay the stencil down so he can trace around it. The needle gun makes some noise, but Derek doesn't even flinch when he feels the pricks of the needle on his skin. Stiles chuckles softly while he moves to get working on the tattoo. “Of course you're such a badass and you don't flinch.” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles as he looks at him.

“Maybe I'm just really good at ignoring pain.” Derek says, and Stiles gives him a soft, private smile while he nods his head at him. Derek doesn't know what to do with the attention so he just stares at the ceiling, and Stiles doesn't seem to mind Derek's silence since he just fills it with his own talking. Derek learns that Stiles owns the tattoos shop with his best friend, he's on his honeymoon right now, and Derek nods his head with all the new information.

“Okay, this is all for today. I'll see you in a week, yeah? Same time.” Stiles tells him, and Derek nods his head as he sits up to look at the wolf so far. He smiles at how good the outline looks so far, and he smiles to himself as he waves goodbye at Stiles.

****

“So you're an artist, huh?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks up at him from where he was reading. Stiles has never had a client that was so calm during getting a tattoo that they could read, and he shrugs. There's something about Derek that makes Stiles curious, and he just wants to know everything he can about the other but it's hard to speak to him.

“Yeah. I do mostly paintings for people like portraits and landscapes, but I also have some of paintings in museums.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him in surprise while he wipes off the ink before continuing to tattoo Derek's stomach. The tattoo is starting to look better now, it looks more like how it looks in the drawing but it's still has some work to do.

“That's amazing, Derek. I knew by that drawing that you were talented.” Stiles tells him, and Derek smiles some while he stays still for Stiles. Stiles moves to finish for the second week on the tattoo, and he's surprised that he's managed to talk to Derek as much as he did. Derek doesn't talk to Stiles as much as he wishes he could, he's just unsure what to say or how to act around him. “Same time next week, yeah?” Stiles says, grinning at him while he runs his teeth over his lip piercing.

“Of course. I don't a half tattoo.” Derek says, smiling at him. Stiles is more than a little flustered when Derek smiles at him with his adorable bunny teeth, and he smiles at him while he moves look at how the tattoo is coming along.

“Funny guy, huh?” Stiles laughs, and Derek smiles at him while he moves to hand him some medicine he needs to take care of the tattoo. “I'll see you next week, yeah? Scott will be back by then and you can meet him. I've told him a lot about you.” Stiles says, blurting out the last part some while he moves to hide his red face.

“Have you?” Derek asks, the thought warming him. He never thought that he was someone that would be worth talking about in a nice way. Derek's used being talked about as the guy with a dead family, but not like this. “That is really nice.” Derek says, and Stiles looks up at him surprise before smiling at him.

“Yeah, well. I'll see you next week, okay?” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head while moves to walk towards the door while he smiles. He somehow manages to smile brighter when Erica starts singing 'Derek and Stiles, sitting in a tree' as he makes his way to his car.

****

It's on the third visit does Derek slowly start to bring up Kate to Stiles. He's not sure why he's doing it, maybe because it's almost the anniversary of the fire or maybe because he needs to tell someone about it. He cannot talk to his sisters about it, Laura doesn't like to talk about it and Cora doesn't really remember it so Derek doesn't want to remind her of the terrible time. Stiles asks if Derek is seeing anyone, a bit shyly, and Derek slowly starts to open up about it.

“I remember that. I was young, but my dad worked the case.” Stiles tells him, and Derek lifts his head up some to look at him in surprise before nodding his head. “I'm sorry that that happened to you, Derek. No body deserve that, but especially you didn't deserve it.” Stiles tells him, and Derek looks at him in surprise.

“Everyone says that, but it was my fault. I broke things off with Kate, and I didn't take her threats seriously.” Derek says, softly. Stiles stops tattooing Derek before he turns off the machine to look at him.

“It is not your fault. She was an adult that took advantage of you and your youth. She's a crazy bitch, and the blame is on her.” Stiles tells him, firmly. Derek doesn't believe him, but with the adamant way that Stiles tells him, he thinks he will someday. “Now, let me get some of the this shadowing done so you can go home, okay?” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him while he nods his head.

****

Stiles is taking his time with Derek's tattoo, he doesn't want him to go if he's being honest, and Derek doesn't seem to mind. Scott pops into the room to look at the tattoo before whistling in appreciation and admiration at the tattoo before going back to help someone else with their tattoo. Derek is watching him as he moves to add the finishing touches, and he's smiling softly at Stiles. “I like it, Stiles.” Derek tells him, and Stiles looks up at him before turning off the gun.

“Thanks, Derek. I hope that I did it justice.” Stiles tells him, and Derek looks down at it while he smiles at it. Stiles turns to start to clean up his station while he tries to keep an eye on Derek while he smiles at him. “That has to be the best one I've done.” Stiles says, grinning at him. Derek turns to smile as he puts his shirt back on, and he nods his head.

“I like it.” Derek repeats to him, and Stiles smiles at him. Derek bites his lip while he thinks before he speaks, and he runs his hand through his hair. “Do you want to get something to eat?” Derek asks, and Stiles turns to look at him in surprise. “Or not. I'll just leave.” Derek says, lamely.

“What? No! Dude, I've been trying to ask you out for weeks, but I thought that you didn't like me like that.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him in surprise. Derek knows that he's not the best at flirting, but he thought that he was being somewhat obvious with him about wanting to be more than friends. “Just let me get my jacket, yeah? Don't go anywhere.” Stiles says, bumping into things in his excitement in to leave.

Derek smiles at him while he hops some on his toes in happiness and excitement, and Stiles rushes out with his jacket on inside out. “Ready?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods his head while he reaches out for Stiles' hand. Stiles takes his hand in his while smiling brightly, and both men blush when Erica wolf whistles at them as they leave before muttering at 'finally' to herself.

 

 


End file.
